Roommates
by blueblackangel
Summary: Eric goes through Starfleet Academy alongside his roommate, Spock. This story depicts Spock's first two years of the Academy and his struggles with humans and, sometimes, with Vulcans. Chapter Four: First day of class.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Spock's first two years at Starfleet from his roommate's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, but I own all original characters and made up inventions of the future. The story is partly inspired by Chaim Potok's _The Chosen_ (aka one of the best books in the world) and some of my experiences with college and my old high school friends.

Roommates

Chapter One: Vulcans

Starfleet Academy changed my life. But then again, I guess most people would say that. I'm not most people (not to say I'm really special) and neither is my roommate for that matter (he is special). He's the top of our class, graduating with the highest honors and such. He wants to be Commander and go on missions in never before seen worlds. I could see him doing that. He's a science officer for now (he's so good at everything, he's officer before he graduates), and he's content with that. I wouldn't say happy; I've never really seen him do happy. I've seen content and not content, but he tells me that's a big deal where he's from. I could see that, too. It's all cool though.

I'm not top of the class, but I'm not at the bottom, either. I'm not sure if I want to go on far away missions and stuff. I might stay and teach. I don't have to know; my roommate does. But that's okay. We're okay with that.

* * *

_Four Years Ago_

"Starfleet Academy! My boy, going to Starfleet Academy!"

"Dad…" I felt like a high school student whining to his parents.

"No one in our family ever-"

"I know, Dad," I said cutting him off, especially before the Southern accent really burst through. Standing in the dormitory hallway, I rummaged through my book bag, looking for the key. Don't ask me why I put my newly acquired key in my bag. I just did. My hand glossed over an unfamiliar card. Needless to say, I found it.

I opened the door. We all walked inside the empty room. The room was fairly large and roomy despite the furniture: two beds, two desks, two night stands, one dresser and two closets. I already knew we had our own private bath, because I looked it up. I also noticed the fresh coat of paint on the wall. My mother rested her hand on one of the beds, I guess checking the firmness of it. My little sister practically bounced in the room (which is ridiculous, she's thirteen for crying out loud), and my dad stood in the doorway with a stupid looking beaming smile on his face.

"Um, Dad? Can you come in now?" I said, trying to keep the whine out of my voice.

"This is incredible," he said…again, "Eric, son, you make me so proud."

I smiled. Despite my dad's goofiness, I never got tired of hearing how he is proud of me. I suppose every son wants that.

"Let's unpack," said Mom, "And then we can eat one more time as a family before it gets too dark out."

Everyone kind of muttered some sort of consent and we started unpacking. I felt kind of bad choosing a side of the room and a bed without my roommate, but it had to be done. I chose the side closer to the door for practical reasons. If, scratch that, when I oversleep, I'll need to get out the door as quickly as possible. We chatted quietly amongst ourselves; my father finally quieted down some and was making decent conversation.

Then the door opened and my roommate walked in our room.

Everyone froze. I saw from the ears and eyebrows that he was a Vulcan. We stared at him quite openly; we had never seen a Vulcan in person before. He stood still, at the doorway, staring at each of us in return.

"Who are you?" my dad asked and growled at the same time. I could've kicked him. Yeah, I wasn't expecting a nonhuman roommate (actually, I was hoping for Ben, my friend my parents don't like, but that didn't seem likely to begin with), but still, that was rude.

The Vulcan didn't seem affected by my father's harsh tone. He simply replied to my father, "I am Spock, Mr. Boudreaux." He looked straight at me with dead, brown eyes, "I assume you are Eric Boudreaux." I couldn't tell if it was a statement or a question, but he pronounced the name properly, so I gave him points for that.

"Yeah," I said. I held out my hand. He ignored it. "I hope you don't mind, but I need the side closer to the door."

He gazed around the room. His eyes seemed dead even when they moved. "It does not concern me," he said, "I 'do not mind'." He moved to his side of the room and put his two bags on the bare bed. As he unzipped one of his duffel bags, he glanced back at us. "Do not let me disturb your packing, Eric Boudreaux."

"Eric is fine," I said. He curtly nodded once and immediately started packing. I shrugged and resumed packing. The room was silent for a while. My little sister continued to stare at Spock, but he didn't seem to mind. My mom helped me, but I could see my dad was silently judging Spock, based on a grand total of like seven sentences.

"You are from Vulcan?" asked my mom.

"Yes."

"Your parents didn't come?"

"There is no logic in my parents journeying to Earth for this." I remembered Vulcans were all into logic.

"No logic in seeing their son off?" asked my dad, "Are you their first born?"

"Strictly speaking, yes," answered Spock, more engrossed in unpacking than conversing with us.

"That's strange," said my dad, his voice rising a little.

"Dad, can you help?" I said, trying to stop him from ranting.

My dad looked at incredulously, shrugged, and helped me unpack. Spock unpacked alone. Even when we were finished, he insisted that he was okay packing alone. He pulled out a strange smelling candle. It reminded me of a desert.

"Are you even supposed to have a candle in here?" asked my dad, his nose wrinkling at the smell.

"I don't know," I said. I looked to Spock.

"I can," he said quietly, holding it carefully before placing it on the desk. "Meditation is an easier task with something to focus on."

"Meditation?" my mom asked.

"Yes, all Vulcans meditate. It is a deeply private and personal experience."

"Oh." We let the matter drop. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" my mom tried again.

"I am quite sure." He paused. "Thank you." It was awkward and forced.

"Well, we'd hate to leave you here by yourself," continued my mother.

"Yeah, dude, join us for dinner," I said. His eyebrow rose when I said dude, and rose even higher when I suggested that he join us for dinner. "I mean, we might as well get to know each other. And where I'm from, there's no place better to get to know someone than at the dinner table." His eyebrows furrowed together. I couldn't tell if he was confused or just thinking. Whatever was going on, I sensed some hesitancy, so ignoring my dad's look of annoyed astonishment, I said, "Come on. We'll all have a good time." I smiled at him, but he didn't return the smile. I didn't expect him to. "You can unpack later. And, wouldn't it be logical to get to know your roommate? And to eat?"

He stared at me. "A poor use of logic," he stated. I'm not sure what those dead eyes were looking for as they peered in at me. He finally looked away back to his bags. "I must unpack now," he said to the bags. He looked back at me. His eyes tried to say something, but they couldn't. They were dead.

&&&

"That is queer," said my dad as we ate at Alfred's Steakhouse. "I can't believe he didn't want to join us."

"Dad, you're the one who didn't want him to join us," I reminded him, eating my steak.

"Maybe he's shy," piped in my sister, "He didn't say much."

"I bet 'shy' is an emotion," grumbled my dad.

"Robert!" scolded my mom, "He's probably a bit nervous. This isn't his home planet, you know. Maybe he needs time to adjust."

I shrugged. My sister spoke up again. "He seemed dead." So I wasn't the only one.

"He could've at least shaken your hand," grumbled my dad.

"I don't know, dad."

&&&

I said my goodbyes to my parents and went in my room. Spock was there, sitting on the bed staring out the window. He glanced at me, and then went back to star gazing. It was dark, and I could see some stars, but the light pollution definitely hindered the quality.

I thought about what my mom said. "Are you looking for Vulcan?"

"It is impossible to see Vulcan."

"Oh. Did you eat?"

"Yes."

"Okay, this is random, but I have to ask. Are you the only Vulcan here?"

"Yes, I am the first Vulcan to attend Starfleet Academy."

"Cool."

He looked at me. "Cool?" he echoed.

"Cool as in not cold, but uh…" I tried to word this as carefully and clearly as possible. "Cool as in socially approved." He nodded. "We use both the cold meaning and the approved meaning." He nodded again.

"So, what are you going to be?"

"A Science Officer," he answered without hesitation, "Specializing in Computer Programs and Applications. And yourself?"

"I don't know," I said.

He looked at me with something close to a confused expression. "You do not know?"

"I don't need to know at point," I said. "It's only our first year. I don't want to rush into things."

"Knowing your future is not rushing anything," said Spock, obviously trying to use human expressions.

"I'm okay with it," I said, "Don't worry, by graduation, I'll definitely have something."

"I should hope so." I don't think it was a joke.

"Have you been to Earth before?"

He hesitated and looked at me. His dead eyes tried to speak again, but something held them back. "Yes."

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly." He added, "Earth is not an unpleasant planet. It is not Vulcan."

"I can't imagine coming from another planet. Coming from Louisiana is hard enough for me."

"It is not intolerable."

"You don't like talking about yourself?"

His voice was quiet. "No, I do not." He wasn't going to say much else and I didn't want to force him. The situation was already awkward enough as it was. But still, this guy, this Vulcan was my roommate. Since we were going to be living together, I felt like I had to get to know him. And besides, I've never met a nonhuman before; it could be interesting. So, I pulled my chair toward the window and sat next to him. I gazed out. The window overlooked the bay.

"Mind if I watch the stars with you?"

"Do as you wish."

So, we just watched the stars. Occasionally, I looked at him and wondered if he really was trying to see Vulcan with those dead eyes.

&&&

_Author's Note_

_This is kind of plotless; the focus is on the relationship between Spock and Eric. (No, not slash, just friendship) Don't worry there will be some very climatic moments, just be patient. _

_I don't know if Spock was an officer before he graduated, I just made that up. That's not important to the story, since it will only cover the first two years at Starfleet Academy. Actually, though the story may stray from the canon, it should end canon, if that's the way you interpret the ending. _

_I'm not sure if all of you know how to pronounce Boudreaux, because I've heard some people really screw it up. It's Boo-dro, long "o" in the last syllable. _

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as before

Roommates

Chapter Two: Humans

I awoke to the sounds of water running from the bathroom. At first, I forgot where I was, thinking I was still at home on the bayou. Then I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't on the bayou. I was at Starfleet Academy. I felt strangely homesick for a second, but the sound of the water suddenly cut off snapped me out of my daze. I looked around the room. Despite the fact that both of us unpacked, it was still bare. Sure, we had our sentimentals from home, but the walls were open and white. I decided I would have to buy some posters.

I got out of bed and searched for my clothes for the day. We didn't have class today, since it was Saturday, so I wasn't in any rush. I waited patiently for Spock to come out. I didn't have to wait long. Spock come out with a white undershirt on and black pants. He saw me sitting on my bed and spoke.

"Were you waiting long?"

"No, not really. I just woke up."

He didn't say anything, but opened up a drawer to the dresser and looked for some socks. "I'm going to shower," I said. He nodded to show he heard me, but otherwise ignored me.

I took my time in the shower, letting the water wash all over me. After I finished cleaning myself, I just stood there, basking in the warm water. Finally I turned off the water, dried myself and changed. I walked out the shower to see a fully dressed Spock staring at me with those eyes. Today, there was some honest curiosity in them; they weren't as dead as they were yesterday, but the lifelessness still lurked there.

"What'd I do?" I asked sleepily. That shower was really relaxing.

"I am not familiar with Earth's abundance of water," he explained, "On Vulcan, every drop is precious."

"Oh," I said. "I don't always take long showers, but today is a big day, you know?"

"Nothing significant is occurring today," he answered.

"Well, nothing planned, but today is the day where I scope out my surroundings so to speak. I'm going to check this place out." I stared at him. "What are you going to do?"

"Essentially the same."

"Want to join me?" I asked, "I'm not that bad of company, and I'm not from here, well, San Francisco, anyway, and I've got a lot to learn, too." When he hesitated I added, "You've got nothing to lose."

"Alright," he relented. He stood and collected his key and wallet, and I did the same. Together, we walked out the dormitory. We didn't say anything, and I didn't want to be the awkward one trying to talk when Spock obviously didn't feel like talking. I casually suggested that we go out to the bay and without a word Spock turned to the direction of the bay. Again, it was silent. When we arrived, Spock crouched down at the bank, just where the water wouldn't dare go up any further.

"It's nice, isn't it?" I said. I sat down, too. I felt like swimming, but Spock seemed content to sit there at the edge of the bay.

"It is aesthetically pleasing," he agreed.

"I'm going to text my friends and see if they want to go swimming. Want to swim?"

"No."

Spock had a way of dropping the subject instantly and making the other person feel awkward if they tried to comment on the conversation.

"Okay." Even that okay was awkward.

I texted my friends. I knew two people who were here; one was Ben and the other was Nathan. We came from the same parish (county) and so naturally we bumped into each other a few times, especially at the high school football games. After football in sophomore year, we started hanging out. They was very little to do, especially if there was no good movies out, so most of the time, we swam in the bayou and dared each other to go in the alligator invested parts. (That's one of the reasons why my parents don't like Ben; he always came up with life threatening ways to have fun.)

Nathan texted me back, saying they would gladly join me. They had roomed together, and right then, I realized I didn't tell them about Spock. I wondered if I should text them, but they were closer I expected. They waved at me from a distance and picked up their pace.

"Hey!" shouted Ben while he was still a ways away, "What's happening?"

"Nothing much!" I shouted back. I could see their broad smiles as they came closer. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Spock turn and regard my friends. He stood up.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"My friends, the bigger one is Ben and the other one is Nathan."

Spock didn't say anything, but his eyes were dead again as my friends neared. They saw Spock and their smiles faltered a bit. When they arrived, everyone kind of stared awkwardly, but Spock didn't give the impression of awkwardness. I think he was a bit curious, but he looked just as detached as all Vulcans do. Ben looked at him, grinned deviously and then looked at me.

"Who's this?" Ben asked me.

"This is Spock, my roommate," I answered.

"Cool," said Nathan, "I'm Nathan." He offered his hand, but just like with me, Spock ignored it.

"And I'm Big Ben, nice to meet ya." Ben also offered his hand, though more forcefully than Nathan, but Spock wouldn't shake his hand.

"What? Got a problem with shaking hands? You're too good to shake hands?" Ben huffed.

"Vulcans are touch telepaths," explained Spock emotionlessly, "Skin on skin contact may unintentionally initiate unwanted communication."

"Unwanted communication?"

"Our minds would be one," Spock said. I didn't really get that, and I don't think my friends did either. But they shrugged it off, sort of.

"Well," said Ben, making a point of ignoring Spock, "Let's go swimming."

"Are you coming, Spock?" asked Nathan politely.

"No," he answered.

"Then what are we doing waiting around here for?" Ben took off his shirt, socks, and shoes, leaving on his shorts. (Actually, all of us wore shorts except Spock.) He waded in, quickly followed by Nathan. I looked to Spock who gazed at the bay; I couldn't discern any emotion on his face.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I am." Spock looked at me. "Go with your friends. I will walk around the campus."

"Okay." He started walking away. "Hey, Spock, maybe if you get hungry, you'll eat with us? Nathan's pretty cool, and Ben…well, he gets better as you get to know him."

"No," Spock paused again and forced out, "Thank you." He walked away and I didn't call after him. I took off my shirt and shoes and waded in the water. The water felt cool and refreshing, and before long I waded out deep enough to start swimming. I joined Ben and Nathan and saw some people I had never met before swimming with them.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, Eric," said Nathan. He gestured to the two boys and three girls who had joined. "This is Amanda, Chelsea, Matt, David, and Catherine. They're all from New York." They waved as their names were called out. Nathan had an extraordinary gift for names. I knew that I was going to forget them before the hour was up.

"Hey, Eric, what did pointy ears have to say?" asked Ben, swimming closer to the group.

"Not much," I said.

"I heard Vulcans think they're better than everyone else," said Ben.

"The elders do," said David, "My father was an Ambassador to Vulcan, but he's retired now. He said they're really snobby, and I mean, being into logic and whatnot, I can totally see it."

Everyone nodded. Amanda, the girl with short, jet black hair asked, "You know him?"

"Yeah," I said, "He's my roommate."

"That bites," muttered Chelsea, who had red hair and a round face.

"He's quiet. But he hasn't said one thing that made him out to be a snob."

"He didn't want to come swimming with us," Ben pointed out.

"So?"

"Guys, their planet is a freaking desert. They don't have enough water to swim in," said David.

"Can we stop talking about it?" I asked, suddenly tired of talking about Spock like this.

"Yeah, sure," said Nathan.

"How about we go shopping tomorrow?" suggested Chelsea, "And we check out the campus today?"

Everyone thought it was good idea. I heard the malls here were freaking amazing.

"Sounds good, but if you girls get too girly on us, I'm going to a bar," Ben said. Everyone laughed and started chatting quietly while treading the water; I knew all the boys agreed about the bar, myself included. Ben pulled me aside, "Hey, if your Vulcan gives you trouble-"

"It's fine," I said wearily, "Can we not talk about it?"

"Sure, sure." We rejoined the group and played Marco Polo until we were too hungry to play anymore.

We ate at the McDonald's on campus (these things never get old) and walked around the campus, finding all our classes and getting a feel for the general layout. Matt and David quickly spotted the girls' dormitory and went off by themselves while we were still touring. When we arrived at the Sciences Complexes we spotted Spock. He was talking to an Instructor outside the Computer Sciences Building. I wanted to go over and say hi to Spock, but Ben started walking the other way, taking everyone else with him. I knew he was purposely ignoring Spock, but I didn't want to get left behind. So, I followed Ben and ignored Spock, too.

I didn't get back to the room until eleven o'clock. I was tired, but it had been a very fun day. Catherine was really, really nice. And the shopping trip was tomorrow. I had forgotten all about Spock until I walked in the room. He was sitting on his bed, reading a book.

"Hey," I said, "What's up?"

Spock's eyes darted upward. "The ceiling?" He looked at me, with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"What's up means…like, 'How are you doing?'" I explained clumsily.

"Do you apply the literal meaning as well?" he asked.

"No, not really. If someone wants to know literally what is up, they'll point upward and say 'What's that?' Or something close to that."

He silently processed this information.

"So," I pressed, grinning a bit, "What's up?"

"I am fine." I guess he still didn't get it. Oh well, he'd pick it up. I glanced at the book, and couldn't understand one word. It was in Vulcan.

"Is that book good?"

"Yes. If it were not, I would not read it. To do so is illogical."

"Yeah," I said, "It would be." Spock continued reading his book. I felt bad about the incident at the bay and so I apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" Spock asked, looking at me.

"Because I feel bad about it."

"Why? You cannot 'hurt my feelings' as the human phrase goes."

"I know. But, sometimes Ben can be rotten. He's fun, but rotten."

Spock briefly raised an eyebrow. "A paradox?"

"Yes, he's a paradox."

Spock nodded. "I do not let his opinions affect me."

"I noticed, but I still feel bad."

Spock stared, dead eyes peering into my eyes. "That is illogical."

"I can't help it."

Spock didn't say anything more and continued reading his book. "Spock?" I said, "Do you miss Vulcan?"

"Earth is not Vulcan," Spock said nonchalantly.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I didn't say anything. Then, remembering something important, I picked up my cell phone.

"Do you want me to leave the room?" asked Spock, watching me dial the number.

"No, you don't have to," I said, putting the phone to my ear. Spock read his book again.

"Hello?" came her voice on the other line.

"Hey, Rose," I said, "What's up?"

"Oh, hey Eric," she said, "Nothing really. That job called me back."

"Really?" I had no idea which job she was talking about.

"Yeah, they wanted an interview."

"That's great, Rose."

"You don't know which job it is."

"To be fair, I knew you applied to a dozen places, and you never said which job it is."

"It's that publishing company, Southern Dreams. I might be an editor there."

"Really, that's awesome," I said.

"Yeah, and that patron called me back. She says that she wants me to paint the cathedral."

I smiled. Then, realizing that she couldn't see me smile I said, "That's great. Sounds like you're living your dream."

She paused. "I guess I am, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are."

"I'm excited."

"It is exciting."

"I'm a little stressed, too. I want it to be perfect." She paused shortly. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, actually."

"How's Starfleet?" she asked quickly.

"It's huge. There's a lot to it. Ben, Nathan, and a few people I met from New York walked around the campus. Rose, you should see it. It's…wow."

"That sounds 'wow'."

"Because it is."

She giggled on the line. I heard indistinct shouting through the phone. "I have to go. My roommate wants to call her boyfriend."

"Okay."

"Thanks for calling."

"I hope your interview and your painting go alright."

"Thanks. Me too. I have to go."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I put the phone down. Spock was still reading his book. He didn't look too interested, but then again, I didn't know what he looked like when he was interested.

"She's not my girlfriend," I said.

Spock looked at me. "I never implied that she was."

"She's a friend. A good friend."

"Is she from Louisiana as well?"

"Yes."

"She is an artist?"

"Yeah, she's really good. Everyone always tells her, but she never believes them."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"She tried to kill herself once."

Spock raised both eyebrows. He looked down, glanced at me and to the book and then back at me. He seemed unsure of how to respond.

"I call her once a week, every week. I want to remind her that I think she's good."

Spock looked at me evenly. "You are a good friend." His words, and more importantly his eyes, held the deepest sincerity in their depths.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly. I looked away this time.

We sat in silence for awhile. Then, Spock glanced at me, "Do you require rest?"

"Yeah," I said sleepily, changing and getting into bed, "It's been a long day."

Spock put down his book, and got up. He turned off the light and I heard him get settled in bed. Soon, his deep, even breaths lulled me to sleep.

()()()()()()()

_Author's Comments_

_That's chapter two. I made up Southern Dreams. I'm too tired to think of anything to say other than please review. And don't worry, as Eric grows closer to Spock, you'll see more Spock._

_Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

See Chapter One for Disclaimer

Note: I'm sorry; it took so long to update. I really like this story, but I was losing interest in the actual writing of it (I've completed it in my head). All notes (at the end) were written at the time of completion (a few months ago). I held on to this so long, 'cause I'm OCD about my chapters, but I've read this particularly chapter so many times I can't read it anymore. Enjoy.

Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Humans and Vulcans

It was Sunday, and so I left campus in the morning, found a Catholic Church a block away and attended Mass. It was a small church, but it was full. It looked very gothic, just the way a church typically looked centuries ago. The huge crucifix hung high behind the altar and two arcades lined the interior from the altar to the wooden doors in the front of the building. The music group started their opening hymn and Mass began.

The priest's homily was on idol gods, in particular materialism. I remembered that he clearly said that, "Materialism suffocates the body. It is white noise for the soul. When we surround ourselves with items and things we forget that there is a God. We can't hear our souls gasping for the one true God, who alone can satisfy us. The secular world can only satiate so much of the body before we thirst for God…" It was a good homily. The rest of Mass went on as it has been for the last two hundred years.

After Mass, I went to lunch and then went back to the dorm to grab some extra cash for our shopping trip. I saw Spock, sitting on the bed reading a book. I tilted my head and glanced at the title, _Sherlock Holmes: The Complete Collection_. I could tell he had just started.

"I didn't know you liked Sherlock Holmes," I said.

"Sherlock Holmes is a great example of humans using deductive logic. The character may be fictitious, but Sir Arthur Doyle displays a unique understanding of logic."

"Yeah, and he expresses himself through Holmes," I said.

"Precisely. Though he does not to 'express himself through Holmes'," said Spock.

"For some people, that's all they know," I said, "Everyone's different."

Spock didn't have anything to say to that, I suppose, because he didn't say anything. He went on reading _Sherlock Holmes_.

"Hey," I said, "Why don't you come with us to the mall? It'll be fun."

"I have no reason to go 'shopping'; I do not require anything at present or in the near future."

"Well, I don't either, but it's the hanging out, erm, spending time with friends that makes it worthwhile."

Spock didn't say anything; if anything, he read more intently.

"Come on, Spock, you'll warm up to them and they'll warm up to you, too."

He didn't say anything. I didn't want to ask him if he was afraid they wouldn't like him. I don't know how a Vulcan would take that.

"How bad could it be? You've got nothing to lose," I said, trying my own brand of logic, "If you don't like them, then you won't have to hang out with them anymore. And you'll know whether or not you like them." He still hesitated, so I added, "And I won't keep asking you over and over again to do stuff if you don't like it."

His eyes did something funny. They were less dead, but still inscrutable. I got the feeling there was so much more behind the dead eyes, but Spock wouldn't let it out.

"Okay, I will come with you," he said, giving in. He didn't sound happy about it, or even content with it. There was something brooding inside of Spock, but it was so far away. No one was allowed to see it.

Spock and I met the others in the outermost parking lot of Starfleet Academy. They were waiting for us, or more specifically me and were surprised to see Spock. Ben looked a little mad. If Spock noticed, he didn't show it.

"Hey, Eric," said Nathan, "Hey, Spock. You weren't around for the introductions made yesterday, so this is Catherine, Chelsea, Matt, Amanda, and David."

"Spock," echoed David, "God, that name sounds familiar."

"My father is Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan," supplied Spock.

David snapped his fingers. "Right! My last name's Friedman."

"Your father is the retired Ambassador Michael Friedman?" asked Spock.

"Yeah," said David, "Nice meeting a fellow ambassador's son." David didn't hold out his hand. Spock didn't expect him to.

"You guys knew each other?" asked Chelsea, popping some gum that she was chewing.

"No," clarified Spock, "We knew of each other, or I knew of Ambassador Michael Friedman and was aware that he had children. We had never met before."

"Vulcans do pride themselves in thoroughly researching Earth ambassadors," said David. Spock had nothing to say to that.

"Well, why don't we get going?" I suggested, sensing a forthcoming smart ass remark from Ben judging by the way he sneered at Spock.

"Yeah, so girls in one car, guys in another?" suggested Matt, "I'll drive the girls." Everyone, except Spock, rolled their eyes; Spock raised an eyebrow minutely. "What?" he exclaimed, obviously jokingly; everyone coughed, except Spock. I watched Spock; he seemed to sense that he wasn't supposed to say anything. Either that, or Spock felt that that comment wasn't worthy enough to respond to.

"Yeah," said Ben, "Matt drives the girls and I go there to supervise with Amanda in my lap."

"Actually," grinned Amanda, "I'd rather sit in Matt's lap."

"OH!"

The whole group laughed (except Spock) and the girls cheered approvingly. I joined in the customary jaunts that follow such remarks. Amanda and Ben joked back and forth hurling sexual insults at each other with random group members joining in, and group (minus Spock) freely gave its approval or disapproval of the remarks. I didn't notice Spock until he moved in my peripheral vision, tilting his head. He was silent the whole time, but his eyes had an unusual spark to them. He was curious and interested. He looked like he wanted to talk to me, but didn't want to interrupt us. It wasn't until Ben threatened to flash us that we realized it was getting late. Spock had actually taken a step back when Ben had his hands on the pants zipper, but still he was silent.

We got into the two cars with Spock, Nathan, David, Catherine and I in one car, and Matt, Ben, Chelsea and Amanda in the other.

"Hey, Spock," said David, "They don't do that in Vulcan, do they?"

Spock shook his head, clearly processing the scene he's just witnessed. Then he spoke very quietly, "Vulcans never discuss their…sexuality."

"That was less of a discussion and more of oral orgy," spat Catherine.

"What, you don't like them?" asked Nathan.

"Not when they're talking like some deprived, hormone-crazed high schoolers, I do not," she said, "I can handle a little bit of it, but it got ridiculous. I stayed out of it." I remembered that Catherine didn't say much, neither did Nathan. "Ridiculous. I'm glad to know that the galaxy is in such good hands." We laughed at that. Spock didn't do anything. We chatted for the rest of the car ride, but Spock didn't join in. I couldn't tell anything from his face, except that maybe he was the tiniest bit discontent.

We beat Ben and the rest of the crew, so after finding a good parking spot we walked inside to wait for them. The inside was stellar.

I thought the outside was pretty cool, four stories high, with electronic advertisements covering every inch of the building. I mean, the ads were clutter, but the fact that they crammed so many on the building was impressive. And they changed, too. An ad for adopting puppies changed into an ad for the new state of the arc at-home exercise machine. But the inside was huge. I looked up and saw all the way to the roof, which was a sun roof by the way. Neon lights danced everywhere. There were two female androids at the either side of the door, asking shoppers if they knew their way and if they needed help finding stores, food courts, and even suggesting gift ideas if the shopper asked them to. The androids gave us some maps and bid us a good evening. ATMs dotted the mall, sneaking up right beside department stores and food courts. I glanced at the map; there was retro and normal laser tag on the fourth floor. Not to mention the giant carousel staring at us in the middle of the first floor. There was even a freaking jungle gym for toddlers and small children to play in (it was a small jungle gym, but the fact that there was a jungle gym…). Decorations adorned the walls of the mall, and not to leave the other senses deprived, the ads that were lucky enough (or who paid enough) to be inside, announced their ads to the shoppers, and most had motion sensors. The smell, too, was of French vanilla. The map informed me that tomorrow the scent would be coconut.

"This place has everything," I said unnecessarily.

"I want to do laser tag," said Nathan looking up at the fourth floor.

"I second that," said David. Catherine and I agreed, but Spock didn't say anything. I almost got the impression that his senses were on overload. Mine were.

Ben and the rest of them arrived. "Jesus, look at all this," he said, "Girls, I don't think I'll need that bar tonight."  
"Who are you fooling?" I said.

"Yeah, you're right, who am I kidding? A day at the mall, laser tag, and a night at the bar, life is too good," he said, "Much better than Louisiana."

"Let's go!" whined Chelsea, "I actually want to get some shopping done before we hit the bar." She and Amanda walked off without waiting for any replies. Catherine quickly followed, and we all filed behind Catherine. We checked out various clothing stores and the girls had a blast picking out clothes and trying some on. The guys also perused through the stores and making fun of things we didn't like. Spock hung back, his dead eyes darting everywhere as if trying to take in all the sights and then storing it for further use or contemplation later. He clearly wasn't interested in hanging out at the mall. I felt a little bad for him, especially how he futilely tried to avoid the loud, blaring ads. Ben noticed Spock's disinterest and pulled me aside in the women's part of GAP.

"What's up with your roommate?"

"Obviously, this isn't his thing," I replied.

"He's too quiet."

"He's always quiet, even to me."

Ben stared at me and walked away. What's his problem, I thought as I followed him back to the group. Spock stood off the side, watching the guys argue about whether or not they should buy a polo. When we joined them, David had turned to Spock.

"Spock, what do you think? You're logical and all. Should we buy it?" he said. Everyone (except the girls who were off somewhere else) watched in interest. I watched, too.

Spock considered his answer for only a moment before answering calmly, "It is subjective. It depends on several factors: necessity, price, value of the luxury, substitutes, value of happiness or contentment, and future prices. Is the shirt a necessity or a luxury? How much can you afford to spend, given other requirements and obligations? Are there any adequate substitutes available for a lesser price? By how much will your life and well being improve when you buy this shirt? Assuming this shirt is a luxury, is the amount of happiness you will gain from purchasing this shirt equal to or greater than the cost of not only this shirt, but the money taken away from actual necessities by buying this shirt? Will the shirt be more or less expensive in the future?"

By the end of Spock's answer, everyone's jaw had dropped, but he surprised us by continuing, "I am not you, David Friedman, therefore only you can know if your happiness is worth the cost of this shirt."

I had never heard Spock say so much since I met him. "Whoa," I mouthed. Spock looked at me, but he's eyes seemed so dead despite all that talking he did. It's almost as if he's worn himself out from all the human interactions.

"I think my well being will improve if I buy this shirt…" muttered David staring at the shirt.

"I'm not getting it," said Matt.

"Yeah, I'm getting it." David looked to Spock. "Thanks," he said and he went off to buy the shirt.

Spock didn't say anything. I didn't think he was going to say anything for the rest of the night.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Ben, looking at Spock, "How did you do that?"

"I studied Earth economics," said Spock distantly. Yeah, he really didn't feel like talking anymore.

"You think you're smarter than us, don't you?" sneered Ben.

"Ben, cool it," said Nathan sharply. Spock didn't say anything. I had a feeling that Spock was smarter than all of us and that he knew that.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Catherine, suddenly appearing in the group. She held three bags in her hands from three different stores.

"The Vulcan spoke," said Ben, "You missed it." I elbowed him hard. He elbowed me harder.

"That's nice," said Catherine flatly, "I think I got that Spock could talk earlier today, thank you."

"No, no, he said a whole paragraph. I mean, he's probably run out of words for the rest of the week, didn't you Vulcan?

"Ben-"

"I choose not to speak, because no words need to be uttered. I am not one to waste speech on illogical 'small talk' when opinions and words ultimately do not matter or carry any significance," said Spock evenly. His lack of emotion somehow made his words more powerful and I think he sensed that. "If I need to say something or have something noteworthy to contribute I will do so, but most of the speech I have witnessed is very childish and meaningless. It is pointless and illogical to voice opinions in situations such as those."

Ben was speechless. Actually, everyone was speechless, but Ben especially. David, Chelsea and Amanda came back right at that moment. After staring at everyone's agape faces (except Spock who looked in control of the situation), Amanda put her palms together, finger to wrist and wiggled her thumbs.

"Awkward turtle moment," she said. I knew everyone silently agreed, even Spock despite the fact he probably had no clue what 'awkward turtle' meant.

Ben avoided Spock for the rest of the shopping trip. That didn't bother Spock at all; actually the only things that really bothered Spock were the constantly shouting ads. We made our way up to the fourth floor and we decided to play laser tag. Spock didn't want to play; he said he would take a taxi back to Starfleet (or literally he said 'vehicle of public transportation'). He went off. Ben exhaled loudly when Spock was out of earshot.

"Actually," said David to Ben, "If it weren't for all the noises in the mall, he probably would have heard you. Vulcans have very sensitive hearing. I bet he probably has a migraine right now."

"Really?" I asked, "Why didn't you say something, we could've bought him some medicine or something."

"Really, Eric? Did Spock say anything?" asked David.

"No."

"Then he didn't want attention drawn to it. Weakness is not a luxury on Vulcan, especially with a father like his."

"How do you know all this?" asked Ben.

"Remember, my father was an ambassador to Vulcan. He told me a lot of this stuff when he found out I wanted to attend Starfleet Academy. He told lots of things about Vulcans and other nonhumans accepted by the Federation." David paused for a while. "You know what, let's just play. I'm tired of talking about Spock and his Vulcanness. I get enough Vulcan talk from my father."

Amanda and Catherine joined us and told us that who we rode with on the way here would be our teammates.

"Are you ready?" asked Catherine.

"Yeah, we're going to kick your ass!" exclaimed Ben, too excited to worry about Spock.

"We should have made it boys versus girls," Nathan said, his gear all in place (we were playing the retro laser tag).

"We wanted to give you a fighting chance," grinned Amanda.

We put on our gear and went inside. It was a black room divided in the middle with a strange bluish purple glow as the only source of light. There were lots of places to hide, Velcro walls were placed randomly throughout the room. Nathan, Catherine, David and I versus Amanda, Ben, Matt, and Chelsea. We decided that one of us – Catherine - should stay hidden in the corner and shoot at the other team while the rest of us pretty much distracted them. The game started.

Everyone hid behind a Velcro wall immediately while the antique song, "Ghostbusters" came on the speakers. David hesitantly peaked from behind a wall and took shot, but then his vest and head gear flashed colors the moment he took his shot. One point for them. But, suddenly one of them stood up and moved across their space, hoping to get a better angle to shoot at us, but Catherine shot him or her; the runner didn't stop moving and that enticed Nathan to move to get a better to shoot at him, but he flashed colors because someone shot at him. That didn't deter Nathan, for he changed targets and shot blindly where he thought the shot came from, getting shot in the process again. I saw who shot Nathan, so I slowly and carefully moved into an opening shot the other team. Their gear flashed colors, but someone on their side suddenly stood up and started shooting at David who had crouched down by the dividing line, but David leaped back out of range and shot at the opposing team. Catherine also joined in and stood up to shoot at someone else who had started to shoot at David. Nathan and I crawled toward each other, but someone still hit me, because my vest flashed, but when Nathan and I made it to each other, Nathan signaled that we should, when the time was right, stand up and run in opposite directions shooting at the other team to, hopefully, confuse. When the song finished a few seconds later, we decided that the time was right and we ran like maniacs in opposites surprising our opponents and shooting to the beat of "Thriller," the next song. Catherine, meanwhile, ran behind a Velcro wall, occasionally peeping out and shooting like the cops on the television shows. David had developed a pattern: run, crouch, shoot, run, crouch, shoot again. Nathan and I continued our routine. There were flashing vests all around. Everyone was shouting and having a good time, until our time limit was up, twice.

"I told you we'd kick your ass!" shouted Ben as we walked out. Our team rolled our eyes, but we didn't really say anything. It was better to let Ben rave about his winnings than to try and fight him and point out we had won the first game. "How about we hit the bar?" he suggested.

I glanced at my watch; it was eleven o'clock. "Nah, I want to be sober for the first day of class tomorrow," I said.

"Same here," said Catherine.

Ben looked slightly deflated, but turned his blazing eyes on David and Nathan. I could see both were having a silent, but furious internal debate of whether or not they should go to the bar. It looked like tough work, weighing the pros and cons of going to the bar. Finally, David decided to go to the bar, designating himself as driver, and Nathan came back with us.

On the way back, we chatted about the laser tag game and Catherine showed us some clothes she bought, including new sandals and shirts or blouses. I didn't really know the technical name and her talk of clothes just glazed over my head. Quite suddenly, she decided to see what was on the radio and we rode the rest of way quietly listening to the radio.

When I walked in the room at about 11:30, Spock was still awake and still reading _Sherlock Holmes: The Complete Collection_, sitting cross legged on the bed in lamp light. The room smelled funny, as if someone had lit a candle of an unusual odor, something I had never smelled before. It was subtle, dry, and somewhat spicy, and reminded me of a desert. Vulcan, maybe?

"Hey," I said, greeting him.

"Hello," he said quietly, not taking his eyes off the page. I plopped down on my bed facing the ceiling and exhaled loudly. He looked over. "I trust you enjoyed yourself at the 'laser tag'?" he inquired politely.

"Yeah, it was great," I said. I looked at him, but he was reading his book again. "Sorry you didn't like it."

"You do not need to apologize for anything." The statement was lifeless, as if he was informing me that the sky is blue or something. "I do not feel anything. It did not affect me."

"What about the loud noises?" I asked, turning over and facing him.

He paused. "Uncomfortable, but bearable," he said succinctly.

"I'm sorry about Ben, too," I said. I had feeling what he was going to say next.

"The apology is unnecessary."

"Please accept it? He was pretty rotten."

"He did not 'hurt my feelings'."

"But he was rotten."

Spock almost sighed, almost. "He is not the most pleasant human I have met," he said in defeat. He looked at me, honest curiosity in his eyes. "Why do you spend time with him if you call him rotten when he is not present?"

"I don't know." One look at Spock and I knew that wasn't a good enough answer. "I just do. He's fun sometimes, but other times he can be an ass."

"A beast of burden?"

"No, like a pain in the ass. Ass as in butt."

Spock didn't say anything for awhile. Then he concluded, "That is illogical."

"Yeah, it is. But that's humanity for you."

Spock didn't say anything. He went back to his book. I let him read in quiet for a while before I asked another question. "What's your school schedule like?" He pointed to a piece of paper on his nightstand, while keeping his eyes on the page. I got up and peaked at his schedule. We had two of the same classes this semester, a type of Starfleet and Federation Seminar and a Basic First Aid course. I was glad, because I didn't have any classes with Ben or Nathan. (I wasn't sure about the people from New York). I did notice that Spock had a class with Ben, an advanced science course. I debated whether or not I should tell him or Ben. I had a feeling it wouldn't matter to Spock. I knew Ben wasn't going to be the only jackass in school and Spock knew that, too. I wondered what Vulcan jackasses were like. I looked over and saw that Spock was contently reading his book. I decided to ask him later.

"Hey, what you said to Ben today," I said, "That was pretty cool."

Spock looked at me, but his face was lifeless. He stared at me for few moments, then deciding he had nothing to say, turned back to his book. I changed clothes and once I had finished Spock turned off the lamp and we both went to sleep. I spent my twilight thoughts wondering what could be going through Spock's mind and why everything always seemed so dead with him.

_Author's Comments_

_Nothing much to say right now, I did enjoy writing this chapter, especially because Spock stood up for himself, sort of. Ah, there is actually a reason why he's reading _Sherlock Holmes; _he quotes Sherlock in the movie. Whoever figures out what quote it is will get a virtual cookie and congratulations in the next chapter. _

_Oh, I figure I should warn you now: Yes, religion will appear throughout this fanfiction; it is a theme, simply because I feel it is unaddressed (at least in the TOS and the movie) and it is a part of who Eric is. And, deviations from canon will appear to occur (starting next chapter), but (to my disappointment) this story does end canon, so give it time._

_The next chapter is the first day of class, and then it'll start picking up speed. Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Readthewholelibrary got the Sherlock Holmes reference from the movie! "When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth." Yay for Sir Arthur Conan Doyle! I recommend at least reading the_ Hound of the Baskervilles_.

Roommates

Chapter 4: Starfleet

Sleep weighed heavily on my mind and body, alienating me from the outside world, except for that poking sensation in my side. But still, sleep prevailed. As did the poking. As the poking continued I began hearing sounds and becoming aware of the light seeping through my eyelids.

"Eric? The alarm has been sounding off periodically for the last thirty-three minutes." It sounded so far away, but the sound persisted. "I must insist that you wake up. We share our first period class, which begins in twelve minutes."

Class! My eyes snapped open; I threw off the covers, ran to the dresser and pulled out my uniform.

"Good morning," I mumbled, fumbling into the uniform.

"Good morning," replied Spock, no doubt raising an eyebrow, "I trust you slept well?"

"Not enough sleep actually," I said, rushing to the bathroom. There was an awkward silence as I did my business and brushed my teeth. Finally I came out and almost threw my laptop in my bag. I looked at Spock who regarded me with an odd look I couldn't quite place. I glanced down at myself, making sure I made no hideous mistake during my rush. Pants seemed to be on; socks and shoes were in order.

"Your shirt is inside out," Spock supplied.

I blushed, corrected the shirt and then meekly uttered, "Thank you."

"Are you ready?" Spock asked.

"I was born ready," I said. There was another pause; thankfully Spock didn't point out how ridiculous that statement was after this morning. "Let's go."

Once we were outside the dorm, I realized that Spock could walk really fast when he set his mind to it. It was a good thing he did, too, because that Starfleet Seminar thing (I should probably learn the names of my courses…) was on the other side of campus. We made it just in time. Spock gracefully sat down in one of the two empty seats on the side of the auditorium, and I, sweating despite it was only 8:30, collapsed beside him, willing the cramps in my shins to go away. The class was silent, and the anticipation choked the air. I got my laptop out and perched it on my desk. I didn't notice my leg was bouncing until the guy on my left glared at me. I took a deep breath and Spock looked at me inquisitively, before suddenly turning to the front. I followed his gaze and saw our instructor, a small woman, closing the door.

Her voice, attitude and general atmosphere were anything but small. When she spoke, you listened or God help you.

"I am Commander Lisa Wright and welcome to Starfleet and Federation Seminar for Freshmen." Somehow, even her introduction sounded like a command. The whole class stiffened as she spoke, and tried to look as alert as they possibly could for 8:30 in the morning.

"Let me start by asking one question. What do you think the Federation is?" she barked.

At first no one answered.

"So, either I have a bunch cowards in this class or a bunch of idiots. How do you expect to function in Starfleet if you cannot respond when someone asks something of you?"

The hesitation in the class was evident; I could feel it, just like the drying sweat. Then Spock raised his hand.

"The Federation was founded by four species, Human, Vulcan, Andorian, and Tellerite, and its primary purpose is to ensure peace among different species from different sectors."

The Commander stared at Spock with an intense gaze; Spock returned her gaze but with much less intensity.

"Very succinct, Cadet…?"

"Spock," he provided.

"Cadet Spock." The Commander turned her steely gaze on the rest of the class. "Anyone care to elaborate, besides Cadet Spock?" Spock's hand was mid air when she said that.

Some people squirmed in their seats. Someone in the back raised their hand and elaborated.

"Thank you, Cadet…?"

"Thomas Green."

"Cadet Green." She took a deep breath and began lecturing. I tried to write every word she spoke, but I failed. Spock wrote very little. I decided to listen and try to absorb the Commander's lecture. Eventually, she let us go.

"Oh my God," I moaned, "That was insane."

"Insane?" inquired Spock. "How so?"

"Well, unlike you, I didn't do my homework. I didn't realize it was so complex and so political."

Spock looked at me with a twinge of concern. "You do realize that this first lecture was merely an introduction?"

"Don't remind me."

"Eric, I am willing to provide assistance if you require it," said Spock.

"Thanks. What class do you have next?"

"Advanced Physics for freshmen."

"Oh right, Ben is in that class," I said, suddenly remembering.

Spock didn't have anything to say to that, but he told me he had to go now or else he might be late. Given how fast he walked, I thought that was ridiculous, but instead of saying that I told him good luck. I went on with the rest of classes in a daze, even that first aid class I had with Spock. He didn't say anything about his class with Ben, but then I remembered it was Advanced Physics…How much could even a Vulcan have to say about it?

After class, Spock went to the library to study. (Poor guy, have to study already) I went by the bay with my DMP (Digital Music Player) and listened to music, trying to forget about the obligations that come with school. The sun was still relatively high in the sky and it glistened and sparkled on the bay. Small waves trickled their way on my bare feet and back to bay. A turtle toddled its way toward the bay on my right. It stopped and looked at me, as if just realizing I was there. We stared at each other for a moment or so, and then the turtle continued its trek toward the water. The ripples it created as it entered the water were softly absorbed by the rest of the bay. After a while, I couldn't see the turtle anymore-

A loud slap on my shoulder broke my daze. I glared at the person who hit me. It was Ben. He glared right back at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me your roommate was in my class?"

"Why should I? What difference does it make?"

"Could have prepared me."

"For what?" I asked, exasperated, "You know, you're going to have to deal with nonhumans in Starfleet."

"I know, but the Vulcan is a smart ass."

"Spock's a smart ass? Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

"Dude, you weren't there."

"I have two classes with him. Yeah, he's smart. Yeah, he does his homework. In fact, he's doing his homework right now."

"He doesn't have to rub it in everyone's faces," said Ben, finally sitting down beside me.

I paused. "I guess not. How was your class otherwise?"

"Pretty good, I guess. Yours?"

"Same here. Who's teaching your Seminar class?"

"Commander John Black, why?"

"I have Commander Lisa Wright."

"I heard about her-"

"Already?"

"Yeah. She's really tough, had four brothers, both parents in Starfleet, both had commanding positions. One of her brothers teaches here, too. Another has his own ship."

"Jesus."

"And that's your Instructor?"

"Yeah."

He laughed at my misery. I guess if we were talking about someone's teacher, I would have laughed, too. "So," asked Ben, "You doing anything tonight?"

"How about studying? I have that damn Seminar class every day. You know, Commander Wright said she'd start calling on people tomorrow."

"Hah, that sucks. Good luck," he said as I stood up.

"Thanks." I decided it was time to follow my roommate's example and actually study. We bid each other farewell and I left to go study in the library.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Eating by myself…not the best idea I came up with. But, they let me in the cafeteria as they were practically closing, so I guess life could be worse. I went in my room, expecting Spock to be reading _Sherlock Holmes_ or studying, but he was doing something else entirely.

He was talking in Vulcan to the computer, well, to the Vulcan girl on the computer screen. He barely acknowledged me as I came in. He was sitting on his bed, cross legged, with his laptop right in front of him. I couldn't see the girl's features very well, but I could hear her voice. It sounded just as dead as Spock's. I decided to shower.

When I came out, Spock's laptop was closed, but he still sat crossed legged on the bed, leaning his head into his hands. "Hey," I said.

Spock nodded. "Well," I said, "Who were you talking to?"

"T'Palik."

"A friend of yours?"

"Yes."

He looked at me with those dead eyes. He was trying to say something—I just knew it.

"Want to talk about it?"

He looked away. "Not precisely."

"Okay, well, if you want to talk about anything, you know, I'm here." Spock nodded, staring at the wall in front of him.

"Are you homesick?" I asked. He didn't answer. I continued. "I am, a little bit. It's normal, you know, to be homesick." He still didn't say anything.

"How were your classes today?" I asked.

"They were fine."

"Even with Ben?"

"Even with Ben," he numbly echoed.

"Do you like Earth?"

He thought about the answer. "Sometimes, I wonder if I even left Vulcan; others, the two are so different that you would find it humorous. Illogical, yes, but it would be more illogical to ignore the truth."

I was going to ask him what he meant by his answer, but he abruptly started settling into bed, and I knew the conversation was over. So I just told him goodnight.

()()()()()()()()()()()

_Author's Comments_

_Wow, this was a bit shorter. Don't worry things will start picking up speed—and more problems to go with it. _


End file.
